


Three is a crowd.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks Sam into a threesome but turns out the girl is only in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a crowd.

Sam couldn't believe he was doing this. Dean had talked him into a lot of things - breaking into Bobby's gun collection, stealing his first car, ditching college for hunting but this was something else. The blonde girl, whose mouth was currently wrapped around his dick, was not how he expected to spend his night. 

They had just finished a hunt and after a few drinks when Dean went to the bathroom and came back with two hot, barely legal chicks. "The brunette is yours. The blonde is mine." Dean told him in front of the girls. They simply smiled in return. Where did Dean find these women?

Sam shook his head quickly and told him he wasn't interested. The brunette seemed pretty put off but she didn't stop trying. He didn't know when it happened (maybe after the 5th round) but soon he and the girl were forcing their tongues in each others throat. She tasted like cigarettes but it had been so long since he had been touched and Sam really wanted to get off. The four of them returned to the hotel 45 minutes later. Dean and Sam fought over who was going to get the Impala and who was going to get the hotel room. Dean won the battle. He disappeared with the blonde into the hotel room while Sam held the door of the car open for the brunette. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you fucking serious? You don't have a house. I have standards!"

Did she? Sam simply shrugged. "This is all I got." 

"Well, I'm out. You and righty have a good night," she sassed before heading down the road. 

Sam shrugged, starting to want sleep more than sex anyway. He stumbled into the hotel room to find his brother in between the blonde's legs. Dean lifted up when Sam walked in. "Dude!"

"Sorry man. That Hailey chick found her long lost standards." Sam told him as he crashed down on his bed. "You two can carry on. I'm going to bed."

Dean growled. "I can't fuck someone with my baby brother in the room."

"Why doesn't he join?" the blonde named Tracey asked suddenly. "I've never had two brothers before."

Sam laughed into the covers pulling a pillow over his head to show how not okay he was with that. Dean looked down at the chick in disgust. "Are you crazy? I'm not having sex with my brother."

"You wouldn't be. You both would be having sex with me." Tracey assured. 

She pushed Dean away and walked to Sam's bed. He looked up to find her staring at him with a small grin. "Look -" he began but he was cut off immediately as the girl straddled his hips, pressing against his cock.

From the other bed Dean let out a huff. "Are you seriously stealing my hook up?"

Sam shook his head. "I want no part of this."

Tracey rocked her hips against him and Sam couldn't but gulp. He really didn't want this but all of that pent up frustration was starting to get to him. A tiny groan escaped his mouth. Dean told himself that his dick hardening hard nothing to do with Sam but the hot girl grinding against him. 

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Sammy. It could be fun. We do everything else together." he joked lightly.

"Yeah, Sammy." Tracey purred as she unbuttoned his shirt exposing his ridiculously tight muscles. Dean cocked his head watching as Tracey's tongue lapped at them. He found himself standing up and switching beds. Soon Sam was naked and the blonde's mouth was wrapped around him. Sam forced himself to stay in control. He was not going to get shit from Dean for coming early. 

Dean had his own cock out, stroking it slowly as he watched Sam moan. What the fuck? The blonde sucking his dick was fingering herself and her perky boobs were bouncing up and down but he couldn't careless. He just wanted to hear his brother make more throaty moans. Tracey seemed to notice Dean's lack of attention and she turned so her ass was up in the air hovering near his cock. 

"Put it in, baby." she told him seductively.

"Huh? What?" Dean asked, obviously out of it. 

"Fuck me!" she said with a giggle. 

Dean nodded, positioning himself near her entrance. He felt the bed move as Sam leaned up, grabbing a condom from the chest and hurling it at Dean shooting him a bitch face. Dean grumbled but rolled it on. He entered the blonde quickly not caring to ease her into his size. Soon her tits were really bouncing as Dean rocked her body. She let out squeaky moans that neither Winchester paid attention to. 

Sam watched his brother fuck this stranger and he couldn't help but watch the way his hips moved and the muscles flexing in his perfect torso. Dean looked over to find his brother watching him, and he locked on to his eyes. Dean felt himself growing closer and closer but not because of the woman around his dick. He wanted her gone. He wanted to be pressing into Sammy. It's not like he hadn't thought about it before. They grew up together in close corridor and saw each other naked quite a few times. He also couldn't deny the feelings that had crept up around 14. Feelings that had intensified through out the years. 

Sam was trying to stay hard but he was losing focus. Every moment that passed with this stranger sucking his dick was just - irritating. He didn't want her in between him and his brother. He didn't want her to be the one getting Dean's dick. 

"Saaaaammmy," she squealed. "Why are you getting soft?"

Dean glanced down at Sam's fading situation as he continued to pump into the girl. He considered making a joke but when his eyes fell on Sam's dark, lust filled ones he knew exactly what he had to do. He pulled out of the blonde who looked back in confusion. "Thanks for the fun, hon. Be safe getting home."

Tracey stared at him dumbly. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Why are you still here?" Dean asked a little colder than he usually would have been. Sam shot him a bitch face. "Thanks though." he added with an attempt at a grin.

"Fuck you." Tracey yelled before throwing on her clothes and leaving. 

The Winchesters stared at each other for a long moment. Finally Dean pulled the condom from his dick and crashed down on top of his brother, smashing his lips against his. 

"Dean!" Sam moaned into his mouth. He had waited for this moment for damn near ten years.

Dean took Sam's dick into his hands and soon it was hard again. Sam thrust up against his brother's hand. "Can I fuck you, Sammy?" he asked roughly. 

Sam moaned in response reaching over to grab a bottle of lube from the chest. He threw it to Dean who caught it quickly lubing up his fingers. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." he promised. 

"Good," Sam groaned as Dean inserted one finger. "I don't ever want to see you fuck anyone else. Just me."

Dean found a smile playing at the corner of his mouths but he pushed it away as he took Sam in his mouth. Sam bucked up grabbing fistfuls of Dean's hair. "Fuck, Dean. Fuck - Fuck!"

Dean took his brother deeply into his mouth until he was almost gagging. At this time he pressed in the second finger scissoring his little brother. Sam moaned like a virgin being touched for the first time. After a minute more of finger fucking Sam was crying out Dean's name. "I'm going to come. Fuck. Dean. Dean. P-Please stop!"

Dean looked up at him in confusion wondering if Sam was starting to regret this line they had hurled across. "Sammy?"

"I want to come with you inside me," Sam told him breathlessly.

Dean groaned as the words caused him to harden even more. He slicked up his dick, positioned him above Sam and began pressing in. Sam did his best to hold back until Dean was completely in him then he let himself go. "Make me come, Dean." Sam begged. "Please D-Dean, make me shoot everywhere."

"Fuck, you are so sexy." Dean growled. "Of course, I'm gonna make you come. Wanna feel that hot jizz all over me." He began pumping Sam's dick with his hand as he slammed into him. "Fuck Saaaammy. You gotta hurry baby -"

"I am so, so close." Sam promised then his back curled as he came with Dean's name on his mouth. "Dean, fuck! Deeean."

His hot cum painted both of their chests and Dean could do nothing else but let himself fill up his little's brothers ass. He let out something between a moan and an animal cry, his body shaking wildly then collapsed down on Sam. They lay like this for a long time drifting in and out of sleep. 

After a few minutes Dean sat up looking into his brother's eyes. "You really wanted this right? This isn't a drunk thing you're going to regret?"

Sam shook his head, grabbing the sides of his brother's face. "I've wanted this for so many years, Dean."

Dean smiled then dipped his head down kissing Sam again. "Good," he muttered before crashing back down on the bed pulling Sam into his chest.


End file.
